


夏未尽·19

by nuoyu2014



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014





	夏未尽·19

Chapter 19

Erik觉得所有的血液仿佛都汇集到了头顶。他盯着Charles殷红的唇，咽了口唾沫，喉结滑动，声音发紧：“Charles，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“去嘛去嘛~~~~~~~~~~~”Charles并不回答，只是对着Erik眨了眨眼，长而浓密的睫毛上翘，划出诱人的弧度。  
Erik粗暴地推开门，冲进厨房，回来时手上已经拿了一支Charles新买的炼乳。  
“我觉得这个已经足够用了。”  
伴随着话语，他随手拿起挂在衣架上的领带，骑在Charles的身上，无视Charles微弱的扭动挣扎，将Charles的双手绑在床头，粗暴地将Charles的衬衣撕开。  
Charles忽然觉得，自己有点玩大了。Erik并没有他所猜测的那样有耐力，并且他后边还有点疼。他干笑两声，放软了声线，带着恳求的语调呼唤Erik：“Erik，Erik？”  
Erik笑得如同深海的白鲨，嗅到了身下人传来阵阵血的铁锈味。他舔了舔干裂的唇，抚摩着Charles的面颊：“亲爱的Charles，这是利息。”  
言罢，Erik俯下身去，用力地啃咬着Charles的乳首。Charles却笑起来，顺从地微挺前胸，配合着Erik近乎暴虐的啃咬与舔舐。舌苔重重碾过，牙齿带来真实的刺痛，仿佛电流般使Charles几乎酥软下来，干净的性器微微抬头。  
在Charles身上咬出了深深浅浅的牙印，Erik直起身，仿佛欣赏作品般打量着Charles身上的痕迹。Charles难为情地轻微扭动着身躯，躲避着Erik炽热的目光。  
仿佛很满意自己的杰作，Erik时轻时重的抚摩着Charles的腰肢，描画着美好的弧度。然而Charles求欢的目光，却被Erik有意地无视了。那湛蓝的眸中泛着情欲的波浪，仿佛海妖塞壬的歌声般，吸引着往来的水手坠入深渊。  
Charles白皙的肌肤泛起粉红，性器将包臀的牛仔裤顶出一个帐篷，扭动着想要抬起下腹磨蹭翘起的性器，却又被绑在床头的手限制，只能求助的看着Erik。  
看着诱人的Charles，Erik忽然想到了新的玩法。  
“亲爱的，我们去买润滑油吧。”  
Charles几乎欲哭无泪。他忽然开始怀念以前那个有点刻板但是没这么多花花肠子的Erik。  
“不是说炼乳就可以么，你该死的都是从哪学的？”  
“色情杂志。”Erik淡定地回答，将Charles的双手从床头解下来，扔给Charles一件宽大的帽衫，“走吧，我们时间很紧迫。”  
被Erik轻捏了一把的性器仿佛在叫嚣着更多的安慰，Charles几乎没办法站稳。他几乎咬牙切齿了，然而又声音颤抖，带着浓重情欲的喘息，妩媚的眼角已经湿润，带着轻嗔薄怒的风情。  
“Erik！”  
Erik按按掐了自己一把，搂着Charles出了公寓。在电梯里大吃了一顿豆腐，Erik几乎是把Charles抱进了车里。  
一路飙车超速开到了情趣用品店，Erik强拉着几乎瘫软的Charles走进了店里。然而，两个人忽然发现，其实他们是第一次这么认真的逛情趣用品店。  
环抱着Charles，Erik不时的耳语，几乎要让Charles燃烧起来了。而不规矩的手时轻时重的磨蹭，更折磨得Charles无法自抑，强自咬着下唇，才没有逸出呻吟来。  
而近乎迷失了神志的Charles自然也没有注意，Erik买的一大袋子东西，远远超出了润滑油的范围。  
扶着Charles出来，Erik却并没有返回车里。注意到Charles困惑的神情，Erik安慰地舔了舔Charles的眼角。  
然后，Charles被拉进了一条巷子里。巷子幽深而曲折，却意外是一条死胡同。两边的高楼在夕阳的斜照下投下影子，遮蔽了天空。夜色迫近，路灯还没有开，更使巷子显得意外的幽暗。  
Charles完全了解了Erik的图谋，不由得再次哀叹自己的命运，而双手却顺从地搂住了Erik的腰。  
Erik随手放下袋子，把Charles压在墙上，深深地吻了下去，吮吸着Charles的舌尖，舔舐着Charles的口腔，交换着空气与唾液。感受着粗糙的舌苔划过柔软的口腔，Charles迷醉在Erik的亲吻下，身躯贴在Erik身上磨蹭着，散发出浓重的情欲气息。  
Erik终于暂时放过了Charles的唇齿，将Charles的帽衫卷起，却并不脱下来，只是低头去啃噬Charles的乳首，激起Charles带着痛感的战栗。Charles双目失去了焦距，唇微张，左手扶着拉起的上衣，右手去解自己的皮带。  
Erik轻笑一声，在Charles带着恼意的破碎目光注视下，解开腰带，抓起Charles的右手，抚摩上自己的性器。而Erik则揉捏着Charles的屁股，隔着裤子抚摩Charles的阴茎与后穴，引出Charles破碎的呻吟。  
“Erik，快，啊……嗯……别再……”  
Erik却并不回应，只是望着Charles的唇，带着几分玩味的笑意。  
Charles感应着Erik的目光，无奈的笑了笑，矮下身去，半跪在Erik的脚边，扶着Erik的腰，认真的注释着面前Erik的阴茎。  
Erik的手抚上了那栗色的卷发，无声的鼓励着。Charles嗔怪地看了Erik一眼，便舔上了眼前勃起的性器，双手抚弄着囊袋，认真的表情无端染了诱惑。  
Erik的灵魂感受到了无上的欢愉，他的Charles，他的引领者，他的神，此刻为他而伏在身下，用生涩的技巧，努力的取悦着他。  
Erik将手指插入Charles的头发，Charles也配合的含住Erik的阴茎，努力转动着柔软舌头，轻柔的吮吸着。Erik几乎不能自已，他挺动腰胯，手控制着Charles的头，深深浅浅的进出着。Charles被Erik粗鲁的动作戳刺着，深入喉咙，却隐忍着呕吐感，努力藏起牙齿，配合着Erik的动作。  
一阵冲刺，Erik压抑下自己的欲望，抽出尚未释放的阴茎。Charles抬起头，困惑地看着他，被口交激起的泪浸湿眼眶，眼角红得妩媚。  
Erik激动地拉起Charles，扒下Charles的裤子，将那一团塞进袋子里，又从袋子里取出蓝色的润滑油涂在蓄势待发的性器上，冰凉的触感让Erik不由得轻微颤栗。  
Charles已顺从地转过身去，压低了腰，形状优美的臀部翘起。Erik咽了咽口水，半蹲下去，轻轻吻上了粉色的后穴，并伸出舌头，尝试着钻了进去，做起了抽插的动作。  
Charles显然没有料想到Erik的动作，他有些吃惊的想要阻止Erik，却又被温暖而柔软的舌俘获。他咬着手臂，却无法阻止呻吟声流泻。  
“Erik，别……啊……脏……唔…….”  
Charles的呻吟显然刺激到了Erik，他加快了舔弄与戳刺的速度，舌苔摩擦过肠壁的触感，仿佛电流般冲击着Charles的神经。  
片刻之后，Erik以手指相代，三根手指激烈地抽插着Charles的后穴，温柔的啃咬着Charles白皙鲜嫩的臀瓣。刺痛感与快感相伴，使得Charles愈发渴望Erik粗大的性器。  
“Erik，求你……唔……干……干我……”  
Erik恶劣的笑了笑，拍打着Charles的臀部：“如你所愿。”  
下一刻，Erik抱起Charles，用正面的体位，冲进了Charles的身体里。  
Charles为Erik深深锲入体内的性器发出啜泣的声音，粗长的性器带来的冰凉感刺激着后穴收缩，更加深刻地描绘出Erik的形状，那每一寸舔过的青筋仿佛映现在脑海中。猛然刺入的痛感混杂反复摩擦着前列腺的快感，迫使Charles呻吟起来。  
“唔……太……太大了……啊……”  
Charles捂着嘴，却无法阻止曼妙的呻吟，取悦着Erik的神经。Erik抱着Charles抵在墙上，有力的腰胯耸动着，将Charles抛起，而又任由重力使Charles重重坐下，每一次插入都抵达了最深处。Charles的性器抵在Erik的小腹上磨蹭着，微微冒出透明的液体来。  
Charles则将腿环在Erik腰上，双手也紧紧搂着Erik的脖子。纵然咬紧牙关，呻吟早已无法抑止，Charles徘徊在高潮的边缘，用破碎的声音呼唤着Erik的名字，不知是索求更多的快感，还是祈求入侵者的饶恕。  
“Erik，Erik……啊…….太……不行了……”  
他啜泣着，眼角渗出泪，却更加激发了Erik的兽欲。他重重的抽插着Charles的后穴，啃咬着Charles的前胸，喘息中散发着荷尔蒙的气息。  
“Charles……Charles……”  
Erik握住了Charles即将释放的欲望，胡乱亲吻着Charles的面颊。  
“Charles, marry me.”  
“I do.”  
Erik深深射入Charles的肠道，Charles则将白浊射在Erik的小腹上。Erik笑起来，右手在小腹上刮蹭，舔着手指品尝Charles的味道，又与Charles接吻，交换着带着麝香气味的津液。  
“好了，Erik，放……放我下去。”Charles面上犹残留着高潮的余韵，浑身无力。  
Erik并未听从Charles的要求，性器依然深埋在Charles的体内。  
“抱紧我。”  
言罢，他拎起地上的袋子，放下Charles宽大的帽衫，帽衫的边缘恰好遮挡住Charles的屁股，摇晃中，隐约可以看到两人交合的部位。  
然后，他就这么大摇大摆的往外走去。  
“Erik！我要杀了你！！！”


End file.
